


Late Night Thoughts

by dayqiow



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This ship needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayqiow/pseuds/dayqiow
Summary: Billy's thoughts keep him up late at night, and who else would be knocking on his door at 3AM?
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Billy Freeman, Danny Torrance/Billy Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Late Night Thoughts

There was a small list of what brought Billy Freeman a sense of comfort; the smell of coffee in the morning, the light sound of rain falling down onto the roof, and more recently, a new slot on his list had been taken up in the shape of a recovering alcoholic and his ( now ) closest friend. It was the look that had struck him all those months ago, he’d seen a reflection of himself in those sad eyes, and that’s when Billy knew that he’d have to help. If someone hadn’t helped Billy back then, he’d more than likely still be slumped over in some shady bar, or ( worse ). The two men worked well with each other, that much was obvious; the two would rarely argue, aside from Dan attempting to regulate Bill’s ( slightly ) unhealthy amounts of ingesting caffeine, or Billy having to pull the other male out of his thoughts when he zones out on him, but nothing truly serious. 

There was more good involved with the two than bad, which was still surprising to him because Billy ( not once ) had someone so genuine in his like. Yeah, sure, the AA group was incredible, his friends were wonderful, but Danny? He could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes. And ( that’s ) when Billy finally allowed his mind to drift to the elephant that was lurking nonchalantly in the room, pausing to take another sip from his coffee mug. When had he developed feelings for his best friend? 

There was a spark the first time Dan had shaken his hand, but he’d ignored it. A glimmer in Dan’s eyes when Bill had vouched for him, and the older man couldn’t help but think that it’s probably been years since someone had given Dan a damned chance. Or perhaps it was after a few months, when Dan had fallen asleep in his room; sleepy eyes trying to remain open, chin propped up upon his palm, smile still on his lips as he mumbled something to Billy before losing the battle. 

Billy had slept on the couch that night, allowing his friend to take the bed. His heart clenched at the memory with a certain fondness, and ( yes ), he knew that was the moment. Billy had come to terms with his sexuality decades ago, even if he wasn’t exactly as open about it out loud. He had no family to judge him now, didn’t care what anyone else thought, but who would want a broken man? 

The sound of a knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts once more, and his eyes drifted to the clock on his bedside table. 3AM. There was only one other person he knew with the same fucked up sleeping schedule. “Dan-o, I swear to God, if you’re here again because you ‘sensed’ I was drinking coffee-“, he started, voice firm but lips pulled onto a smile, opening the door to find Danny looking off, not exactly like himself. “Dan, is something wrong?”

He stepped aside to allow the other man to enter his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning back towards his closest friend, thick brows furrowed together as he allowed his eyes to scan over him. “Sit down, yeah?” He’s offering, returning back to his seat, but Danny remains silent, standing.  
Danny Torrance stared down at Bill, anxiety eating away at him, fiddling with his fingers as he debated what he could say, what he could do; the conversation he’d recently had with Abra filled his mind once more. 

“Where’s Uncle Billy?”, the voice had entered his head out of no where, and Dan let out a soft wheeze upon hearing it, taking a sip from his water to avoid choking. “What are you talking about?”, was his simple response, testing the waters, ( uncertain ) of where this might be going, or what little stunt his pseudo niece was trying to pull here. “I thought that since you’re basically my uncle now, that’d make Billy my uncle as well.” There’s red alarms ringing in his ears. Was a teenage girl truly about to make him come to terms with feelings that he’s been pushing aside? 

“Why would Billy be your uncle?”, did his voice sound as anxious in his head as it sounded out loud? Probably. The kid knew what she was doing, too. He could practically ( see ) her smirk as she responded, “I assumed since you’re practically married that it would be the case.” And there’s that headache again, lurking in the back of his skull. He’s giving Abra a quick ‘good night’ before pushing her out of his thoughts, which soon became Billy oriented for the remainder of the evening. Well, that is, until he found himself knocking on said friends door at 3AM.

“You’ve been good to me, Billy. You were the first person to treat me like an ( actual ) human being in God only knows how long.” He started, finally allowing his gaze to drift back towards the other, who looked yet again ( extremely ) concerned. “And before you ask, no, I’m not leaving, this isn’t a good-bye. I’ll explain.”  
Billy nodded his head, giving Danny the ‘go ahead’ to continue. “Abra made some comments earlier and I can’t get them out of my head.” His eyes are trained on Billy, and maybe they are filled with adoration. “She made some comments, said that you—that I—,” his voice drifted, and he just stops at the expression on Billy’s face. Understanding, trust, and Jesus Christ, he’s unable to stop himself, his body moving before his mind catches up with what he’s about to do. It wasn’t until the heat of Billy’s lips against his own lit up his body that he’d realized what he had done, and he’s jerking away. “I’m so sorry, Bil—“, as he turned to pull away, Bill’s hand reached out and caught onto his wrist, pulling him to a stop. 

His mind was racing, the warmth from Danny’s lips fading all too quickly, and he’s moving up onto his feet, that hand remaining on Danny’s wrist, the other moving to gently cup his cheek. He’s silent, eyes locked with Danny’s for a moment, allowing the understanding to make it’s way into Dan before he’s leaning in once more, lips pressing together for a gentle kiss. There were those sparks again, and Billy knew he made the right choice, knew that Danny was meant for him, that he was being given a purpose. Another chance at happiness. 

And they would figure out what this was in the morning, further discuss it, and Billy made a mental note to send Abra ’thank you’ flowers, but right now? All he could focus on was happy eyes and soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I wrote to get this ship started on here.
> 
> Leave comments, Kudos, and any ideas you'd want me to write!


End file.
